Frankie Stein/Lalki
Na tej stronie znajduje się lista lalek Frankie Stein. Lalki Basic Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankie Stein2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5948 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane fioletowym cieniem, a usta czerwoną szminką. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie niebieskiej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwoną, turkusową i białą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka ma pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, dwie srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską oraz czarną torebkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. SDCCI Frankie_Stein_SDCCI.jpg|Lalka Frankie_Stein_SDCCI2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'San Diego Comic Con Exclusive' * Wydanie: 22 lipca 2010 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer Modelu: R0711 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane szarym cieniem, a usta na czarną szminką. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie szarej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w szarą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, trzy srebrne bransoletki oraz czarną torebkę z szarymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Dawn of the Dance 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: sierpień 2010; lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T6067, - * Numer modelu: T6068, V7967 Lalka ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Jej cienie do oczu i kolczyki są niebieskie, a usta różowe. Ma czarny naszyjnik z perełką, zestaw bransoletek i kolorową kopertówkę. Frankie ubrana jest w różowe bolerko, sukienkę w czarno-białe błyskawice i niebieski pas z białymi wstążkami i czarnymi zapinkami. Lalka ma różowe kabaretki i biało-czarne koturny. Gloom Beach 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_GB_art.png|Oficjalny art Frankie_GB reedycja_art.png|Oficjalny art (reedycja) * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer modelu: T7987, - * Numer asortymentu: T7988, W2823 Frankie ma włosy spięte niebieską spinką w kształcie błyskawicy. Makijaż i okulary również są niebieskie. W uszach lalki widnieją małe, srebrne kolczyki. Strój kąpielowy ma dwie części – jedna jest czarna z żółtą błyskawicą i różową oprawką, a druga – w żółto-błękitne paski. Pareo lalki jest niebieskie w żółto-czarną kratę. Niebieskie rzymianki Frankie mają czarną podeszwę i niebieskie klamerki. Torebka dziewczyny jest czarna z żółtym spodem oraz różowym i niebieskim uchwytem. Scream Uniform Frankie_SU_doll.jpg|Akcesoria Frankie.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scream Uniform' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: T7981 Frankie ma czarny strój potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Frankie widnieje logo Monster High, a poniżej – kilka niebieskich szwów. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Zestaw zawiera również, niebieską opaskę na rękę z żółtą błyskawicą, czarny megafon z różową i białą obwódką oraz niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie znaku Monster High. Dead Tired 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka FrankieDTart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7975 Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk z wolną grzywką. Powieki dziewczyny pomalowane są liliowym cieniem, a jej usta różową szminką. Głowę Frankie zdobi błękitna opaska na oczy z czarno-białymi paskami. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulkę z błękitnymi falbankami i błyskawicą, spodnie w czarno-białe paski z piorunami i niebieskie potworzaste kapcie. School's Out 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7989 Frankie ma grzywkę spiętą na bok, klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ma pomalowane na kolor różowy i niebieski oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki o kształcie czarnych kół ze srebrnymi błyskawicami. Potworka posiada biało-błękitną koszulę i czarny sweterek ze srebrnym paskiem z błyskawicą. Lalka ma jeszcze srebrno-błękitną bransoletkę, czarną torebkę ze srebrnym paskiem i srebrną błyskawicą w niebieskiej obwódce, czarno-białe legginsy, i czarne buty w niebiesko-białą kratkę na obcasie w kształcie śruby. Killer Style I Frankie_KS_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style I' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W4138 * Numer modelu: W4139 Włosy Frankie uczesane są w koński ogon. Grzywka dziewczyny zaczesana jest na prawą stronę. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską tunikę ozdobioną biało-czerwoną kratką. Na ubraniu widnieje srebrna kamizelka z czerwoną kokardką na piersiach. Spod tuniki wystają czarne leginsy sięgające łydek dziewczyny. Ozdobione są srebrną kratką ze szwami. Buty Frankie to czarne trampki na srebrnym obcasie. Ozdobione są one srebrnymi sznurówkami. Uszy lalki przekłute są czarnymi kolczykami w kształcie błyskawicy. Do pudełka dołączona jest niebieska szczotka i breloczek z podobizną Watzita. Day at the Maul Frankie_i_Draculaura_Day_at_the_Maul_akc.jpg Frankie_i_Draculaura_DatM_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Day at the Maul' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7969 W skład akcesorium dla lalki wchodzi niebieska tunika ozdobiona biało-czerwoną kratką, srebrna kamizelka z czerwoną kokardką na piersiach oraz czarne leginsy ozdobione czerwonymi i niebieskimi rombami oraz srebrną kratką. Buty Frankie to czarne trampki na srebrnym obcasie. Ozdobione są one srebrnymi sznurówkami. W pudełku znajdują się również czarne kolczyki w kształcie błyskawicy, czerwona bransoletka, wisiorek w kształcie niebieskiej śrubki na czarnym łańcuszku oraz czarna torba z niebieskim paskiem i białą błyskawicą. Fioletowa torebka w złote paski, złoty pas z fioletowymi zdobieniami i prostokątna torebka w kolorze fioletowym są przeznaczone dla Clawdeen. Classroom 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka Frankie_C_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011, październik 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W2556, Y4684 * Numer modelu: W2558, Y4686 Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Oczy lalki pomalowane są na stalowo, a usta – czerwono. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią szkarłatne kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Frankie ubrana jest w T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebiesko-białe oraz z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce dziewczyny widnieje zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej niebieska bransoletka z czarnym szwem. Lalka ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Na nogach Frankie widnieją czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa szafka szkolna, zeszyt na prace domowe, zeszyt dla lalki, zestaw naklejek na szafkę oraz sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Obie dzieli niebieski pasek. Pierwsza część jest czarna i ozdobiona białym kołnierzem. Dolna część ubrania jest w czarno-białe paski. Frankie uczęszcza na zajęcia z prac ręcznych. Sweet 1600 Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_S1600_art2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9190 Włosy Frankie ozdobione są srebrnymi nićmi. Oprócz tego są spięte w kucyk z kokiem. Grzywka dziewczyny jest na prawej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią czarne kolczyki w kształcie prostokąta i ze srebrnymi szwami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienką "bombkę". Ma ona dużo fałdów i wzór w białą i czerwoną kratkę. Spod niej wystaje czarny gorset i siateczka. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieją trzy czarne bransoletki w kształcie koła, a na drugim cztery. Buty na obcasie lalki są niebiesko-czarne. Ozdobione są ona srebrnymi szwami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie błyskawicy i z niebieską rączką, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, niebieski klucz oraz druga sukienka – czarna, na ramiączkach. Jest ona ozdobiona srebrną kratką. Oprócz tego, pod piersiami przepasana jest paskiem w różowo-czarną kratkę, na którym widnieje biała kokardka. Maul Session Frankie_MS_akc.jpg Frankie_MS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9123 W skład akcesoriów dla Frankie wchodzi niebieska koszulka ozdobiona czerwonymi rękawkami i dekoltem, a także spódnica z czarnym pasem ozdobiona niebieskimi, czerwonymi, białymi i czarnymi cekinami w kształcie śrub oraz białymi szelkami w niebieską kratkę Buty dla lalki są niebieskie. Mają one czerwone zapięcia z czarnymi klamerkami. W pudełku można również znaleźć srebrną torebkę z niebieskimi i czarnymi paskami, niebieski talerz z różowym ciastem z zieloną polewą, srebrny widelczyk z nadzianą na nim różową polewą oraz zielony napój w pomarańczowej szklance. Skull Shores 0074677510196 500X500.jpg|Lalka FrankieSSart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X0593 Cała lalka jest w odcieniach szarości. Włosy Frankie są ścięte na "boba". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w szare bikini. Połączone jest ono szarą siateczką na brzuchu. Talia lalki przepasana jest szarym pareo. Wszystkie części garderoby mają wzór "moro". Buty Frankie to szare sandałki na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje szara bransoletka. Skultimate Roller Maze Frankie_SRM_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie SRM art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: X3673 W tej serii Frankie ma włosy sięgające łokci. Grzywka dziewczyny ułożona jest na lewą stronę czoła. Na głowie lalki widnieje błękitny kask z falistymi zakończeniami. Frankie ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na jednym ramiączku. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi, niebieskimi i zielonymi śrubkami. Spod ubranka wystaje ramiączko niebieskiej bluzki. Oprócz tego, wzdłuż sukienki, po jej bokach biegną dwa różowe paski. Ochraniacze znajdujące się na kolanach lalki są błękitne. Taki kolor posiadają również rolki dziewczyny. Znajdują się w nich zielone i czarne kółeczka. Ghouls Rule Frankie_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie GR art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3718 W tej serii włosy Frankie są związane w kitkę na czubku głowy. Całość jest polokowana i tapirowana. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się na lewej stronie czoła. Jej uszy przepite są kolczykami w kształcie nakrętek. Lalka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę. Pierwsza jest czarna, z błyszczącego materiału. Gdzieniegdzie widnieją na niej niebieskie nakrętki. Dolna część jest biała, ze srebrnymi paskami i rozcięta na przodzie. Oprócz tego, obszyta jest czarną tasiemką ze szwami. Na sukienkę założony jest srebrny bezrękawnik z kołnierzem. Buty Frankie to czarne kozaki z wyrzeźbionymi łańcuchami i nakrętkami. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki znajdują się srebrne bransolety. W pudełku znajduje się niebieska maska w kształcie błyskawicy, niebieski kociołek, srebrny kocioł z zieloną mazią w środku oraz niebieska szczotka. I Heart Fashion Frankie_IHF_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_IHF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4490 * Numer modelu: X4491 W tej serii Frankie ma taką fryzurę, jaką ma w linii "Basic". Jedynie cała grzywka i ich środek są czarne. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są białymi kolczykami. Mają one kształt sześcioboku i błyskawicę na środku. Lalka ubrana jest w żółtą koszulkę z kołnierzem. Spod niego wystaje niebieski krawat w czerwono-białą kratkę. Całość okrywa czerwona kamizelka. Spod niej natomiast, wystaje sukienka w granatowe, niebieskie i czarne romby. Buty Frankie są niebieskie i na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna koszulka utrzymująca się na lewym ramieniu, czerwone spodnie z czarnymi elementami w białą kratkę, białe trampki na obcasie oraz czarna koszulka w białą kratę z czerwonym prawym rękawkiem, niebieska sukienka mini w czarną kratkę i czerwonymi falbanami, srebrny pas z łańcuchem oraz błękitne buty na srebrnym obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Można również znaleźć wisiorek w kształcie nakrętki na czarnym łańcuszku oraz czarna torebka z czerwonymi elementami i rączką w kształcie błyskawicy. Skull Shores Frankie SS color doll.jpg|Lalka 7cd50c5ccf238531206946ed314a349d.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4489 Włosy Frankie są ścięte na "boba". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieskie bikini. Połączone jest ono morską siateczką na brzuchu. Talia lalki przepasana jest niebieskim pareo. Wszystkie części garderoby mają wzór "moro". Buty Frankie to niebieskie sandałki na obcasie w kształcie śrubki. Na lewym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje turkusowa bransoletka. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w 5-paku z Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaurą i Ghoulią. Scarily Ever After Frankie_SEA_doll2.jpg|Lalka Frankie_SEA_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4486 Frankie w tej serii gra Kopciuszka (Threaderella). Włosy dziewczyny zaczesane są do góry i uformowane w dużego, lokowanego koka. Na czubku głowy lalki widnieje srebrny diadem z czerwonymi i niebieskimi elementami. Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską suknie. Ozdobiona jest ona wieloma wzorami: czarną siateczką, srebrnym materiałem, czy niebieskim w czerwoną kratkę. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest srebrną obrożą. Buty lalki są błękitne. Mają one czerwone sznurówki i srebrny obcas w kształcie nożyczek. Do pudełka dołączona jest książeczka z historią Threaderelly, szczotka oraz czerwona torebka przypominająca włóczkę nici. Scaris: City of Frights Frankie_Treavel.jpg|Lalka FrankieSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0376 * Numer modelu: Y0380 Frankie ubrana jest w niebieską, azjatycką sukienkę, przepasaną czarnym paskiem. Ozdobiona jest ona wzorkiem z czarnych śrubek, różowymi obszyciami oraz drugą, białą warstwą sukienki. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i sięgają łydki. Widnieją na nich żółte błyskawice. Na czole, Frankie ma założone żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zaś w jej uszach widnieją żółte i niebieskie kolczyki. Do lalki dołączona jest niebieska walizka z żółtymi i różowymi ozdobnikami oraz dziennik podróży. Ghoul's Alive! Frankie_GA!_doll2.jpg|Lalka Frankie GA! art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0424 Frankie ubrana jest w strój podobny do podstawowego. Lalka ma jednak założoną białą kamizelkę z czarnym kołnierzykiem. Na sukience dziewczyny nie ma już czerwonej kratki. Widnieje tam tylko niebieska, granatowa i biała. Sama sukienka wydaje się trochę szersza. Buty i pasek Frankie nie uległy zmianie. Dziewczyna ma na prawym nadgarstku dwie białe bransoletki. Jej grzywka zaczesana jest na prawe ucho. Frankie ma umiejętność elektryzowania się i pokazywania swoich kości klatki piersiowej, kości nosa i policzków. My Wardrobe and I Frankie_DFP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria FrankieFPart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'My Wardrobe and I' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0402 * Numer asortymentu: Y0406 W skład akcesoriów dla Frankie wchodzą dwa zestawy strojów. Pierwszy składa się z czarno-srebrnej marynarki z błękitnym kołnierzem, a także z dwuczęściowej sukni. Jest ona przedzielona srebrną tasiemką w pasie. Podobna pełni funkcję ramiączek ubranka. Pierwsza część sukienki jest błękitna, a druga w czerwono-biało-czerwoną kratę. Drugi zestaw składa się z niebieskiej bluzki z czarnymi szwami, czerwonego krawatu na srebrnym łańcuchu oraz srebrnej sukienki w czarne śrubki. Do pudełka dołączone są biało-czarne buty na obcasie z szarą błyskawicą, błękitne kolczyki w kształcie serduszka ze szwami oraz srebrna torebka z rączką w kształcie nakrętki. Picture Day PictureDayFrankie.jpg|Lalka FrankiePDart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y7697 W tej serii włosy Frankie uczesane są w koński ogon, znajdujący się na czubku głowy dziewczyny. Lalka ma również grzywkę. Jej kolczyki to małe szare kuleczki. Frankie ubrana jest w bluzkę w ukośne czarno-białe paski, na której widnieje niebieska baseballówka z żółtymi kieszeniami i kołnierzem. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi różowy naszyjnik. Jej talia przepasana jest żółtym paskiem. Sukienka Frankie jest dwuwarstwowa. Pierwsza wykonana jest z niebieskich, szarych i czarnych rombów, druga – biało-niebieskich ukośnych pasków. Buty dziewczyny są niebiesko-białe. Mają one czarny obcas. To pudełka dołączona jest Niebiesko-czarno-żółta torebka, z szarym uchwytem w kształcie agrafki. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Frankie_HTC_doll.jpg|Lalka FrankieHTCart.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7702 * Numer modelu: Y7704 W tej serii włosy Frankie są w szare i niebieskie pasemka oraz ozdobione złotymi nićmi. Grzywka dziewczyny jest prosta. Na głowie lalki znajduje się złota opaska, na której znajduje się kilka śrub tego samego koloru. Frankie ubrana jest w srebrno-czarno-niebieską sukienkę. Utrzymuje się ona na niebieskim i czarnym sznurku wiązanym na szyi. Ubranko ozdobione jest złotą, futurystyczną broszką pokaźnych rozmiarów. Przypomina ona pioruny. Z dołu ubranka wystaje czarna siateczka. Z tyłu zaś, wystaje druga część sukienki. Z wierzchu jest ona niebieska, ozdobiona czarną siateczką, a pod spodem – błękitna w złote szlaczki. Buty Frankie to czarne sandałki na koturnie ze złotą podeszwą i z niebieskimi, przeźroczystymi rzemykami. Na obu rękach dziewczyny znajdują się złote bransolety w kształcie śrubek. Do pudełka dołączona jest niebieska lampa dżina. Make a Splash Frankie_MaS_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_MaS_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR79 * Numer modelu: BBR80 W tej serii włosy Frankie związane są w koński ogon. Ponadto, ozdobione są one niebieskimi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się po prawej stronie jej głowy. Na głowie lalki widnieją żółte okulary, a ich oprawki przypominają błyskawice. Frankie ubrana jest w żółty, jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, ozdobiony wzorkiem z czarnych kół zębatych. Dodatkowo, ubranko ozdobione jest granatowymi ramiączkami w kształcie błyskawic, które sięgają aż do końca nogawek stroju. Na nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieją granatowe, poczwórne bransoletki. Buty Frankie są żółte oraz na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączony jest ręcznik z takim samym wzorkiem jak na kostiumie Frankie oraz żółta torba z rączką w kształcie śrubki. Power Ghouls Frankie_PG_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_PG_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7298 * Numer modelu: BBR88 W tej serii włosy Frankie zaczesane są do tyłu i utrzymywane przez niebieską opaskę, ozdobioną czterema piorunami po każdej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny są przebite również niebieskimi kolczykami, które mają kształt błyskawicy. Lalka ma na sobie żółty, plastikowy płaszcz, zbudowany z błyskawic. Oprócz tego, Frankie ma na sobie srebrną, połyskującą sukienkę z dekoltem i rękawkami. Są one czarne w niebieskie kropki. Taki sam wzór ma chustka, którą przepasana jest talia dziewczyny. Ma ona ponadto czarne i żółte błyskawice. Na piersiach lalki znajduje się niebieska, połyskująca podobizna czaszki – Frankensteina. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją srebrne bransolety. Kozaki Frankie są srebrne, z niebieskimi obcasami, podeszwą oraz postrzępionymi szczytami butów. Do lalki dołączony jest komiks z przygodami Frankie i szczotka. Ghoul Spirit Frankie_GS_doll.png|Lalka Frankie GS art2.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Numer modelu: BDF08 W tej serii włosy Frankie związane są w koński ogon. Grzywka lalki ułożona jest na lewej stronie czoła dziewczyny. Całość, ozdobiona jest niebieskimi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w błękitną tunikę z długimi rękawami. Jest ona w ukośne czarne i białe paski. Na ubranku znajduje się czarna kamizelka z logiem Monster High w białej obwódce. Oprócz tego, górna i dolna część ubrana obszyta jest żółtą tasiemką. Na prawej dłoni lalki znajduje się czarna piankowa ręka kibica. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi elementami i logiem Monster High. Buty Frankie są na koturnie. Co ciekawe, lewy but jest niebieski z czarnym koturnem, a prawy - czarny z niebieskim koturnem. Sweet Screams Frankie_SS_doll.png|Lalka Frankie_SweetScreams_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Screams' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BHN00 * Numer modelu: BHN02 W tej serii włosy Frankie ozdobione są grubymi czarnymi oraz czerwonymi pasemkami. Część z nich jest również związana w kok, do którego doczepiona jest spinka, przedstawiająca czarno-białe słodycze. Uszy lalki są przebite czarnymi kolczykami, które wyglądają tak, jakby spływała z nich czarna maź. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi czarno-czerwony krawat oraz czerwony naszyjnik z czarno-czerwonym wisiorkiem w kształcie cukierka. Frankie ubrana jest w sukienkę z przekątnymi biało-czerwonymi paskami, a ponad to, wykończona jest ona materiałem podobnym do łańcucha choinkowego. Na sukience widnieje czerwony żakiecik, którego końce "spływają" po sukience. Ma on również wysoki kołnierz, a końce jego rękawów są czarne. Całość przepasana jest czarnym, bogato rzeźbionym paskiem. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieje bransoletka z czerwonych koralików, a na jej obu dłoniach - czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Buty lalki są czerwone, na czarnym koturnie, a ich rzemienie sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torba, któa przypomina głowę psa oraz cukierkowa podobizna Watzita. Coffin Bean Frankie_CB_doll.png|Lalka Frankie CB art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BHN03 * Numer modelu: BHN04 W tej we włosach Frankie przeważa kolor biały. Mimo tego, ozdobione są one czarnymi i żółtymi pasemkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z niebieskim i czarnym kołnierzem. Ubranko ozdobione jest niebieskimi paskami, białymi wzorkami przypominającymi śrubki oraz żółtymi, czarnymi i niebieskimi ukośnymi paskami. Co więcej, sukienka ma bufiaste rękawki zakończone czarną tasiemką. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieje żółta, okrągła bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są dwukolorowe - jeden jest czarny, a drugi - biały. Oba wiązane są wokół kostki oraz na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączony jest biały kubek kawy ozdobiony niebieskimi, poziomymi paskami. Picnic Casket Frankie_PC_doll.png|Lalka Frankie_PC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picnic Casket' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BHM97 W tej serii włosy Frankie ozdobione są żółtymi pasemkami. Grzywka dziewczyny jest pocieniowana oraz ułożona na prawej stronie czoła. Uszy lalki przebite są żółtymi kolczykami w kształcie błyskawicy. Frankie ubrana jest w białą bluzkę z żółto-biały kołnierzem, ozdobioną bardzo gęstymi kółkami. Na niej widnieje szara marynarka z różowymi wykończeniami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w niebieską sukienkę z ukośne czarne i błękitne paski. Ponadto, ozdobiona jest ona żółtą kokardką. Buty Frankie są czarne a ich obcas i podeszwa są różowe. Obcas jest w kształcie kości. Do lalki dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie trumny z rączką tego samego koloru oraz dwa czarne talerzyki z zielonym ciastem oraz dwie butelki - jedna różowa, a druga niebieska. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Jacksonem Jekyllem. Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Frankie_FIG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Fusion-Inspired Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBP34 * Numer modelu: CBP35 W tej serii Frankie przebrana jest za Clawdeen Wolf. Włosy dziewczyny ozdobione są żółtymi pasemkami oraz mocno pokręcone. Co więcej, na jej czubku głowy widnieje czarna opaska z miętowymi wilczymi uszami. Lalka ubrana jest w czarny kombinezon z długimi nogawkami oraz rękawami do łokci. Ma on dość duży dekolt, a ozdobiony jest żółtymi skrawkami materiału z kościami. Całość przepasana jest srebrnym paskiem z ćwiekami. Na lewym nadgarstku Frankie widnieje błękitna bransoletka, również z ćwiekami. Buty lalki do srebrne kozaki na żółtym obcasie w kształcie błyskawicy. Do lalki dołączona jest kanarkowa torebka w kształcie psiej łapy. Freaky Fusion Frankie_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_FF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR46 * Numer modelu: BJR46 W tej serii włosy Frankie przefarbowane są na kolor niebieski. Gdzieniegdzie, widnieją w nich żółte refleksy, natomiast grzywka dziewczyny została ułożona po obu stronach głowy. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach, sięgającą do połowy uda. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtymi i niebieskimi wzorami przedstawiającymi błyskawice. Całość przepasana jest srebrnym paskiem z dziurkami, do którego doczepiono łańcuch tego samego koloru z niebieskimi i różowymi czaszkami. Buty Frankie to żółte szpilki na obcasie w kształcie błyskawicy. W linii tej, szwy na ciele dziewczyny mają kolor niebieski. Geek Shriek Frankie_GeekS_doll.png|Lalka Frankie_GkShrk_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Geek Shriek' * Wydanie: listopad 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CGG96 * Numer modelu: CGG94 W tej serii włosy Frankie sięgają do jej bioder. Jej grzywka natomiast jest prosta. Na nosie lalki znajdują się okulary w niebieskich oprawkach, które kształtem przypominają błyskawice. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę sięgającą do połowy uda. Widnieje na niej wzór wykonany z czarno-niebieskiej szachownicy. Ponadto, ozdobiona jest ona czerwoną kokardą przy dekolcie, a jej rękawki, sięgające łokcia, są czarne. Buty Frankie są niebieskie, na obcasie w kształcie błyskawicy i wiązane na kostce. Original Ghouls Frankie OG doll.JPG|Lalka Frankie OG art.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: ''''Original Ghouls' * '''Wydanie: grudzień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: * Numer modelu: Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Lalka posiada niebieskie kolczyki w kształcie czaszki i szare śrubki przy szyi. Dziewczyna nosi czarny krawat z białymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwoną, niebieską i białą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Freak du Chic Frankie Stein FdC doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie Stein FdC art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freak du Chic' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: CHY01 * Numer modelu: CHX98 W tej serii włosy Frankie są pokręcone. Umieszczona została w nich biała opaska, na której utrzymuje się czarny kapelusz. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy uda. Utrzymuje się ona na postrzępionym, błękitno-czarnym kołnierzu. Pokryta jest ona białymi kołami z czarnymi iluzjami optycznymi oraz granatowymi, pionowymi paskami. Talia lalki przepasana jest materiałem z pionowymi czarno-czerwonymi paskami. Doszyto do niego tren sięgający do kolan. Jest on w pionowe czarno-granatowe pasy, a jego końce są postrzępione. Buty Frankie to czarne kozaki ze sznurowadłami, których obcas jest w kształcie kapelusza. Do lalki dołączono trzy błękitne obręcze w kształcie czaszek, czarną różdżkę oraz pamiętnik. Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish Frankie Stein GSR doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie Stein GSR art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Great Scarrier Reef: Glowsome Ghoulfish' * Wydanie: listopad 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Frankie są proste, związane w kucyk i mają dodatkowe niebieskie pasemka. Ubrana jest w niebieską bluzkę z żółto-zielonymi wzorami, z krótkimi, falowanymi rękawkami z niebieskiej siateczki i czarny pasek wyglądający jak kręgi na wodzie. Na rękach Frankie znajdują się poszarpane płetwy. Zamiast nóg ma gruby, zielony ogon w zielonkawe kreski, z niebieskimi, poszarpanymi płetwami bocznymi i cienką płetwą ogonową. W tej serii Frankie została zamieniona w syrenią wersję węgorza elektrycznego. Frightfully Tall Ghouls Frankie Stein FTG doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Frightfully Tall Ghouls' * Wydanie: maj 2015 * Numer asortymentu: DHC44 * Numer modelu: DHC43 Lalka jest w swoim podstawowym wydaniu, lecz ma 43 cm wzrostu. Welcome To Monster High Frankie WTMH doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie WTMH art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Welcome To Monster High' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii część włosów Frankie jest związana w kok. Reszta opada swobodnie do ud. Na głowie ma niebieską opaskę z kokardą z piorunów. Uszy są przebite żółtymi kolczykami. Na rękach ma założone niebieskie rękawiczki do łokci, ozdobione śrubami. Lalka ubrana jest w elektrycznie niebieską sukienkę z czarnym kołnierzem wiązaną na szyi w czarną kratkę, żółte paski i białe śruby. Wokół talii obszyta jest żółtą tasiemką. Dół sukienki jest dwuwarstwowy. Zewnętrzna warstwa jest zrobiona z czarnej siateczki w elektrycznie niebieskie błyszczące śruby i plamy. Buty są srebrne na koturnie, ozdobione na bokach żółtym piorunem. Do lalki dołączono 3 maski na rączce: czarną w kształcie pioruna ze szwami, żółtą z jej Skullette oraz srebrną zrobioną ze śrub. MH: First Day of School Frankie HDYB doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie MHFDOS art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'MH: First Day of School' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DNW97 * Numer modelu: W tej serii włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają do ud. Grzywka jest związana w kitkę i zaczesana do tyłu. Uszy przebite są żółtymi kolczykami ze śrub i szwów. Na szyi ma czarny krawat w kształcie pioruna. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulę w czarne szwy z krótkimi rękawami i kołnierzem, niebieskie polo z żółtą literą "F", srebrny pasek ze śrubami oraz niebiesko-czarną kraciastą spódnicę w żółte pioruny. W ręce trzyma żółtą torebkę z uchwytem w kształcie szwu. Buty to czarne trampki na koturnie. Ghoul's Beast Pet Frankie GBP doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie GBP art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Beast Pet' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DNX38 * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Frankie są pofalowane i sięgają talii. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu i związana kitką. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę na czarnych ramiączkach w czerwoną i bladoniebieską kratkę oraz wzory żółtych piorunów, białych guzików i igieł z nitkami. Pod biustem ma doszytą czerwoną tasiemkę. W ręku trzyma błękitną torebkę w kształcie szpulki z nitką. Buty są czerwone i na obcasie. Do lalki dołączono niebieskiego "ożywionego" misia. SDCCI Frankie Ghostbuster SDCCI doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie SDCCI Ghostbuster.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'San Diego Comic Con Exclusive' * Wydanie: lipca 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer Modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Frankie są związane w kitkę i sięgają talii. Grzywka opada na całe czoło. Nosi żółte okulary z oprawkami w kształcie błyskawic. Uszy przebite są niebieskimi kolczykami-kołami w kształcie piorunów. Na szyi ma srebrny nieśmiertelnik. Lalka ubrana jest w brązowy kombinezon z kołnierzem i paroma pomarańczowymi błyskawicami, dwoma kieszeniami na nogawkach i długimi rękawami. Na rękach ma czarne rękawiczki i bransolety. Wokół talii ma zapięty srebrny i niebieski pasek. Pod lewym kolanem ma zawiązaną neonowożółtą chustkę. Buty lalki to czarne kozaki na koturnie, ozdobione żółtymi piorunami. Do lalki dołączono czarne walkie-talkie, proton pack oraz figurkę Slimera. One Team, One Scream!: Skulltimate Locker Room Frankie TH doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie TH art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'One Team, One Scream!' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DXY09 Włosy Frankie są lokowane na końcach, równo rozłożone po obu stronach głowy i sięgają talii. Na głowie ma niebieską opaskę sportową, w uszach kolczyki tego samego koloru, na nadgarstkach kolorystycznie dopasowane bransoletki, a z ust wychodzi jej balon z gumy do żucia. Lalka ubrana jest w białą koszulkę niezasłaniającą brzucha, z niebieskimi obszyciami i różowymi rękawami do łokci, z czarno-różowym nadrukiem MH po środku oraz czarne, krótkie spodenki z wysokim stanem i niebieskimi obszyciami. Jej buty to białe adidasy na koturnie z różowymi piorunami. Lalka wydana jest z zestawem, w skład którego wchodzą niebieskie buty z korkami, zielony worek na bladoniebieską piłkę do gry w nogę, czapka baseballówka niebieskiego koloru, zestaw do baseballa, który zawiera biały kij z kości, piłkę-oko i turkusową rękawicę, zestaw do tenisa, który składa się z bladoniebieskiej rakiety oraz żółtej piłki, butelkę z wodą, niebieski stół na czarnych nogach, fioletowo-różową tablicę z zielonym "pisakiem" oraz dwie różowe szafki-trumny zamykane na białe kłódki w kształcie Skullette. Lalki niskobudżetowe |-|Budget Basic = Frankie budget doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Budget Basic' * Wydanie: listopad 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DKY20 Frankie ma proste, czarno-białe włosy sięgające bioder. Grzywka jest niebieska, zaczesana na bok. Na szyi ma czerwony naszyjnik z krawatem tego samego koloru. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę bez ramiączek we wzory czarnych, białych i niebieskich rombów połączonych czerwonymi liniami. Ma ona doszytą koszulkę wykonaną z niebieskiej siateczki. Jest oddzielona od dolnej części sukienki srebrnym paskiem materiału. Na ręce ma czerwoną bransoletkę. Buty to czerwone szpilki. |-|Sleepover Fun = Frankie DT budget doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Sleepover Fun' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DPC42 Frankie ma proste włosy sięgające bioder. Ubrana jest w koszulę nocną we wzory niebieskich, żółtych, czarnych i białych błyskawic. Przy biodrach ma doszyty żółty ściągacz. Opaska na oczy ma ten sam wzór co koszula. Kapcie dziewczyny również są niebieskie. |-|Designer Booo-tique = Frankie Designer Bt doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie Designer Bt doll.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Designer Booo-tique' * Wydanie: listopad 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane fioletowym cieniem, a usta różową szminką. Lalka posiada srebrnym łańcuchowy pasek z błyskawicą. Góra jej sukienki jest niebieska, a dół w biało-czarną pepitkę. Frankie ma czarne szpilki. Dodatkowo do zestawu dołączono cztery sukienki: różową, żółtą, niebieską i białą w czarne wzorki. |-|How Do You Boo = Frankie HDYB budget doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'How Do You Boo' * Wydanie: maj 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DTD90 * Numer modelu: DMD46 W tej serii włosy Frankie są związane w wysokiego kucyka. Co więcej widnieje w nich niebieskie pasemko. Uszy przebite są kolczykami: jednym niebieskim i jednym żółtym. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę bez rękawków na której z przodu widnieje niebiesko-biało-szary patchwork oraz wzory szwów, serc, piorunów i jej Skullette. Wokół talii jest obszyta cienką czarną tasiemką. Na ręce na żółtą bransoletkę. Buty lalki to żółte adidasy na obcasie w kształcie pioruna. |-|Cheerleader = Frankie CD doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Cheerleader' * Wydanie: maj 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DNV66, DWB57 W tej serii włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają talii. Grzywka jest długa i zaczesana na bok. Lalka ubrana jest w różową koszulkę na ramiączkach z niebieskim herbem szkoły oraz czarną, poszarpaną spódniczkę. Obszyta jest na górze niebieską nitką. Jej buty to niebieskie adidasy na koturnie w kształcie pioruna. Do lalki dołączono niebieski megafon i flagę szkoły. |-|Voltageous Hair Frankie Stein = Voltageous Hair set.png|Lalka Frankie VH art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Voltageous Hair Frankie Stein' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DNX36 * Numer modelu: DNX36 W tej serii włosy Frankie sięgają kolan i są proste. Co więcej jej grzywka pofarbowana jest na żółto. We włosach znajdują się dwie zapinki do doczepiania pasemek. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieską sukienkę z krótkim rękawem i biało-czarne kropki. Buty to niebieskie trampki na koturnie. W skład zestawu wchodzi srebrna szczotka do włosów, 3 pukle pasemek, 6 szablonów oraz urządzenie do robienia wzorków w pasemkach. |-|Day-to-Night Fashion = Frankie Day-To-Night Fashions doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie DtNF art.PNG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Day-to-Night Fashion' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DRL76 W tej serii włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają talii. Na głowie nosi niebieski diadem z motywami nakrętek. Co więcej ma założone okulary tego samego koloru w oprawkach z piorunami. Na szyi spoczywa żółty naszyjnik z nakrętką. Lalka ubrana jest w srebrną kamizelkę, czarną bluzkę na ramiączkach ozdobioną wzorami niebieskich nakrętek i srebrnych błyskawic oraz dwuwarstwową spódniczkę. Wierzchnia warstwa jest asymetryczna, wykonana z niebieskiej siateczki w żółte pioruny, która wydłuża się ku tyłowi. Warstwa druga jest krótsza, z materiału o dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego, które układają się w zygzaki. Buty są żółte i na koturnie, z motywami szwów. Do lalki dołączono żółtą teczkę ze szwami, srebrną torebkę ozdobioną śrubami i z rączką w kształcie błyskawicy oraz niebieskie trampki na srebrnym koturnie ze śrubami. |-|Ice Scream Ghouls = Frankie IS doll.JPG|Lalka Frankie ISG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ice Scream Ghouls' * Wydanie: lipiec 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DPW92 * Numer modelu: DPW92 W tej serii włosy Frankie są związane w kitkę. Na szyi spoczywa żółty naszyjnik w kształcie lodów w rożku. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę. Górna część jest w czarne i białe kreski i sięga nieco poniżej linii biustu. Dolna część ma kształt "bombki", jest niebieska w bladoniebieskie wzory zacieków oraz w kolorowe groszki. Buty to niebieskie botki na waflowym koturnie ze spływającą cholewką. Do lalki dołączono czerwoną torebkę na ramię z kryształów oraz błękitnego loda w rożku. Lalka sprzedawana wyłącznie w czteropaku z Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf i Draculaurą. |-|Emoji = Frankie EG doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie EG art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Emoji' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DVH19 Włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają bioder. Na głowie ma czarne okulary. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z niebieskim kołnierzem i czarną falbanką z siateczki, ozdobioną kolorowymi wzorami buziek, śrub, zygzaków, piorunów i gałek ocznych. Jej buty to niebieskie trampki na obcasie ze śruby, wiązane na łydce. |-|Lots of Looks = Frankie LoL doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie LoL art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Lots of Looks' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DYC28 Włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają talii. Lalka ubrana jest w czarno-białą ołówkową sukienkę bez ramiączek we wzory zygzaków i żółtym wykończeniem. Wokół talii ma zapięty czerwony pasek w kształcie fali. W ręku trzyma srebrną torebkę ozdobioną śrubami, z uchem przypominającym szew. Jej buty mają ten sam kolor co torebka. Są to trampki na koturnie ozdobione śrubami i szwami, z żółtymi sznurówkami. Do lalki dołączono dodatkowe ubrania oraz parę butów. W skład ubrań wchodzi niebieska koszula w czarne, poziome wzory szwów, z białymi rękawami i kołnierzem, niebieska spódnica-bombka w kratę z żółtymi elementami, szare polo w żółto-niebieskie wzory, niebieskie długie spodnie z żółtym wykończeniem, krótkie spodenki w niebiesko-żółtej barwie z motywem rombów, kraty i błyskawic oraz srebrny pasek ze śrubami i kokardą. Buty są czarne, na obcasie, ozdobione ćwiekami i śrubami. |-|Electrified = Frankie E doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie E art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Electrified: High Voltage' * Wydanie: wiosna 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DVH72 Włosy Frankie są karbowane i związane w wysoką kitę utrzymywaną za pomocą różowej ozdoby wyglądającą jak korona z piorunów. Uszy przebite są kolczykami w kształcie błyskawic - jeden jest żółty a drugi różowy. Na ręce ma niebieską bransoletę z identycznym motywem. Lalka ubrana jest w kolorową sukienkę we wzory piorunów i kraty, z zielonym, ukośnym ramiączkiem i żółtym kołnierzem. W talii doszyty jest poszarpany, czerwony materiał z plastiku a dół wykończony jest zieloną siateczką. Buty są żółte, na małym koturnie, oplatające łydki za pomocą pasków przypominających błyskawice. Do lalki dołączono "zwierzaka" na srebrnej platformie, który po naciśnięciu przycisku na lalce zaczyna świecić. |-|Teen Hangout= Frankie doll and playset.jpg|Lalka Frankie Teen H art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Teen Hangout' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FCL45 Włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają nieco poniżej talii. Lalka ubrana jest w prostą, niebieską sukienkę w romby, w zielone paski i białe wzory, z białym kołnierzem i czerwoną kokardą, sięgającą nieco powyżej kolan. Jej buty są czerwone i na obcasie. Lalka wydana jest z zestawem, w skład którego wchodzi czarna teczka, niebieskie krzesło z logiem szkoły, na czarnej nóżce, czarno-niebieskie biurko z półkami układającymi się na kształt trumny, na których spoczywają niebieskie, zielone i srebrne książki, srebrna ręka, Skullette, zielony monitor komputera w kształcie paszczy potwora, na którym wyświetlone jest logo szkoły, zielona klawiatura, beżowa myszka, fioletowa podkładka pod myszkę oraz zielona lampa biurkowa z kapiącą mazią. |-|Swimsuit = Frankie Swimsuit budget doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Swimsuit' * Wydanie: wiosna 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Włosy Frankie są proste i sięgają pośladków. Lalka ubrana jest w niebieski, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy w kolorowe wzory kołnierza z krawatem, pioruna, poziomych pasów oraz litery F. |-|Voltageous Science Class = Frankie VSC budget doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie, Draculaura VSC art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Voltageous Science Class' * Wydanie: lato 2017 * Numer asortymentu: FHB22 * Numer modelu: FHB22 Włosy Frankie są zaczesane do tyłu a część z nich jest związana w kitkę. Lalka ubrana jest w turkusową sukienkę do połowy ud, z rękawami do łokci, z czarnymi szwami, czerwonymi guzikami i kolorowymi plamami, wykończona czarną nitką. Nogi są pomalowane na czarno co ma imitować spodnie. Jej buty są srebrne, sięgają do połowy ud, ozdobione są motywami szwów i piorunów, i są na wysokim koturnie i obcasie w kształcie błyskawic. Do lalki dołączono przezroczystą zlewkę, zielonego potworka i niebieskie okulary ochronne z motywami piorunów. Lalka wydana w dwupaku z Draculaurą. |-|Monster Family: Frankie & Alivia = Frankie, Alivia MF dolls.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Monster Family: Frankie & Alivia' * Wydanie: jesień 2017 * Numer asortymentu: FCV80 * Numer modelu: FKP50 Włosy Frankie są proste, zaczesane do tyłu i związane w kitę sięgającą talii. Lalka ubrana jest w niebiesko-białą sukienkę w poziome paski do połowy ud i bez rękawków, w czarne wzory szwów oraz kolorowe wzory kawałków arbuza. Na sukienkę ma nałożony koralowy fartuch kuchenny. Jej buty to niebieskie sandały. Lalka wydana w dwupaku z Alivią Stein. Dołączono do nich niebieską tackę, 3 kolby kukurydzy, srebrny grill na wysokiej nodze oraz zielone szczypce do grilla w kształcie kości rąk. |-|Comic Dolls = Frankie Comic Doll doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Comic Dolls' * Wydanie: 2017 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: FJJ15 Włosy Frankie są proste, zaczesane do tyłu, częściowo związane w kitę i sięgają pośladków. Uszy ma przebite wielkimi kolczykami w kolorze żółtym i niebieskim, z dymkami komiksowymi z napisem "Pow". Lalka ubrana jest w białą, prostą sukienkę powyżej kolan, z żółtymi, krótkimi rękawkami, niebieskim obszyciem szyi, w niebieskie kropki, srebrne nożyce, zgniło-zielone wzory jej Skullette oraz kolorowe dymki komiksowe z napisem "Zaaap" i żółte pioruny z napisem "Pow". Jej buty to żółte trampki na obcasie. Zestawy |-|Skulltimate Science Class = Frankie SSL doll.png|Lalka Frankie SSC art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skulltimate Science Class' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: DNX37 * Numer modelu: DNX37 Włosy Frankie sięgają poniżej talii. Na głowie ma niebieskie okulary ochronne. Lalka ubrana jest w białą sukienkę w kolorowe plamy z nadrukiem kołnierza, żółtej koszulki, niebieskiego krawata i pionowym czarnym paskiem przebiegającym przez środek. Całość ma imitować strój laboratoryjny. Buty to niebieskie botki na koturnie, ozdobione piorunami. Zestaw składa się z czarnego krzesła na niebieskich nogach, tablicy, na której można pisać, ścianki z półką i stolikiem, stołu laboratoryjnego na niebieskich nogach oraz różowej półki. W skład akcesoriów wchodzi bladoniebieska donica z kwiatkiem, który można "podlewać", długopis, wkraplacz, dozownik wody oraz cztery zlewki. W niektórych z nich znajdują się substancje lub zwierzęta laboratoryjne. Do zlewek można dolewać wody, dzięki czemu żyjątka zmienią kolor. Po naciśnięciu guzika na podeście ze zlewką z żabą ta zacznie skakać. |-|Boltin' Bicycle = Frankie BB doll.jpg|Lalka z zestawem Frankie BB art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Boltin' Bicycle' * Wydanie: 2016 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: DPX18 Włosy Frankie sięgają pośladków. Lalka ubrana jest w krótki czarny kombinezon w białe wzory piorunów, na czarnych i niebieskich szelkach. Buty to czarne trampki na koturnie. Do lalki dołączono niebieski kask ozdobiony wizerunkami piorunów, śrub i nitów oraz rower z niebieską ramą, srebrną kierownicą i felgami ozdobionymi błyskawicami. |-|School Spirit = Frankie School Spirit doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'School Spirit' * Wydanie: lato 2017 * Numer asortymentu: FGD26 * Numer modelu: FGD26 Włosy Frankie są proste, zaczesane do tyłu i sięgają pośladków. Na głowie ma wielką, żółtą kokardę z czaszką po środku a na nosie duże okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Lalka ubrana jest w szary T-shirt wykończony żółtymi nićmi i z żółtą literą F po środku oraz krótkie, niebiesko-białe spodenki w kratę z żółtymi piorunami. Jej buty to żółte adidasy na płaskim koturnie. Do lalki dołączono torebkę tego samego koloru. Lalka jest wydana z zestawem, w skład którego wchodzą żółty wózek z fioletowym daszkiem, ławkę stołówkową oraz mnóstwo akcesoriów powiązanych z jedzeniem. en:Frankie Stein/merchandise Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Lalki 2016 Kategoria:Lalki 2017 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:My Wardrobe and I Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Power Ghouls Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:Sweet Screams Kategoria:Coffin Bean Kategoria:Picnic Casket Kategoria:Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:Geek Shriek Kategoria:Original Ghouls Kategoria:Freak du Chic Kategoria:Great Scarrier Reef Kategoria:Frightfully Tall Ghouls Kategoria:Welcome To Monster High Kategoria:Lalki niskobudżetowe Kategoria:How Do You Boo Kategoria:First Day of School Kategoria:Ghoul's Beast Pet Kategoria:Electrified Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:One Team, One Scream! Kategoria:Teen Hangout Kategoria:Monster Family